


a small garden ~ let it grow

by vernhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, also bad at summaries i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernhao/pseuds/vernhao
Summary: Mingyu was just like a sunflower and everything Wonwoo needed for his garden.





	a small garden ~ let it grow

For a long time Jeon Wonwoo has cultivated a garden on a small nook of his heart. It wasn't easy, nonetheless little by little he allowed himself to let flowers grow inside of it until his garden looked beautifully adorned by the brilliant colors of the flowers that grew there. Those flowers were the product of the people that he kept the closest to his heart, reason from which he developed the habit of comparing the people he considered special to flowers. He loved his flowers with all of his heart, though perhaps that was his mistake.

Over time some of his flowers stopped growing, why? He has no idea. Worried about the rest of his flowers, he gave himself the task of taking care of them more often, make sure they get the perfect amount of sunshine and all the water they wanted, even that they didn't suffer during the cold night of winter! He did everything he could to make them happy because there was nothing more precious to him that his flowers. However, that didn't prevented them from withering slowly, one by one, making his heart ache with each petal that fell dead to the ground in the most graceful way.

Wonwoo's garden was left completely desolated, there were no colors nor laugher that filled the air anymore. Only painful questions floating around like thought clouds.

 

 

"Have I done something wrong?"

 

"Did I not take care of them enough?"

 

"Was it my fault for having them left alone for too long?"

 

"Didn't I water them enough?"

 

 

He felt the words originated in his mind like small daggers nailed in his chest. Cold rain fell merciless over him whenever he remembered the sunniest moments, the ones full of laughs, warmth, of the feeling that you belong somewhere. Unfortunately those days belonged in the past, leaving him with a vivid memory of better days and promises that will never be kept.

He felt abandoned, lonely, but that was only a feeling. Or was he really? Thinking of his feelings as the reflection of reality hurt him even more, so he tried to ignore it. Every now and then he remembered his flowers, how wouldn’t he? They were there for him and made him laugh when nothing seemed to go well, they always made him feel at ease. Every now and then he cries about it.

Time passes by and rain stops. The sky is still cloudy but if he is going to focus on the bright side he has to think healing starts from something, right? His flowers don’t cross his mind with the same frequency as before, however, he feels a graft of bitterness in his chest when they do. He cannot help thinking he can no longer trust them, no matter how pretty or helpless they may be.

He has learned his lesson.

 

On a particularly sunny morning Wonwoo encountered somebody, more specifically, that somebody encountered him and by “encounter him” I mean he ran into him and made him drop his freshly served coffee right in front of the coffee shop he just exited. Luckily not a single drop of the dark liquid fell on his clothes, still, he questioned the existence of his luck. The stranger’s eyes widened exorbitantly at the sight of the mess he caused by running absentmindedly and soon after gave him multiple, hasty apologies. From all the blabbering falling from his mouth, Wonwoo could make out that he wanted to buy him another coffee as an apology, although it embarrassed him to take it from a stranger, he did so.

The boy tried to strike up a conversation with Wonwoo while they waited for their queue to order, hoping he didn’t bother him too much even if he made the latter drop his drink less than ten minutes ago. Wonwoo wasn’t annoyed at all, he was just shy, but he tried to follow the topics the boy next to him proposed. Moments later, after they ordered his new drink, he found out the unknown boy had a name. Kim Mingyu. He was tall, tanned and had a smile so bright it could blind anybody. He thought it suited him. When he got his coffee and said goodbye to Mingyu, he thought that was going to be the first and last time he’d see him.

How wrong he was.

It wasn’t the first time Wonwoo visited that coffee shop, in fact, he was a regular client since that was the only place in town that made caramel macchiatos just as he liked them. Mingyu didn’t go there by mere coincidence either the day he met Wonwoo, he had seen the publicity where the owner of the coffee shop announced their need for new employees and he was late for his job interview. By the time he went back to get his weekly dose of caffeine he encountered a smiley barista that greeted him waving excitedly from behind the counter.

Weeks go by and the season changes, the summer heat turns into the icy breeze of autumn, the streets are covered with the falling dead leaves from the now naked trees, thus constituting one of the most picturesque scenarios nature can create. By then Wonwoo and Mingyu weren’t strangers to each other due to their constant interactions customer-employee, nonetheless their relationship doesn’t end with the delivery of a cup of coffee and a “thank you”. The coffee shop wasn’t the only place they meet each other anymore. It started with fortuitous meetings at places they thought they wouldn’t find one another, until the barista had the courage to ask Wonwoo out.  As much as the older wanted to keep his distance, it was impossible! There was something about Mingyu that was drawing him in deeper and deeper every time. It could be the way he feels welcomed whenever he is by his side or how everything seemed to be just fine when they were together even when —in reality— nothing was.

The boy was kind, cheerful and adorably silly. He couldn’t help but compare him to a _sunflower_ and that terrified him. He was scared. Scared of being left behind by his loved ones, scared of opening up only to be broken once again, scared of putting his heart in danger. Would it be worth it to take the risk? Despite being unsure, he acknowledged he didn’t feel alone whenever he was with Mingyu, it was different when the younger was by his side, as if the gray clouds of his sky dispelled little by little and sunlight caressed his wounds to heal. Wonwoo thought he needed advice, but he only had Mingyu.

It took him several days to gather as much courage as possible to talk to Mingyu about his dilemma. Poor Wonwoo, he felt dismal every time his attempts to open up failed… he wasn’t going to lie, he loved Mingyu, of course he did! If he didn’t he wouldn’t put himself in that situation, but he find it so hard to do so... he didn’t want to give away his heart to the roses for they to receive it with their thorns.

After days and nights of constant martyrdom, Wonwoo finally managed to tell Mingyu what he had be trying to get out of his chest for so long. The walls protecting his heart fell one by one with every word that came out of his lips. There was crying and confessions that left him completely vulnerable before Mingyu. Thus he was taken in by the taller, who was more than willing to let Wonwoo vent and use his shoulder to cry on as much as he wanted. Even though he was crying his eyes out, Wonwoo never felt better being held by somebody, listening to the words of encouragement Mingyu whispered to him before leaving small kisses on his hair while caressing his back. He thought perhaps he can wear his heart on his sleeve and everything would be fine.

Things changed for the better afterwards. Wonwoo’s sky was a beautiful, deep shade of blue that held the brightest of suns, as opposed to his prior cloudy sky. His garden —which used to be small— expanded, giving home to butterflies of beautiful colors that fluttered and played among the sunflowers growing all over the place. Wonwoo loves his butterflies and his sunflowers, but his favorite part is when Mingyu helps him take care of his flowers.

This time Wonwoo is not afraid of opening up his heart because now he is sure it is safe with Mingyu.


End file.
